Mon premier petitami
by Ammemilie
Summary: voici le premier petit ami de Hermione...


_**ba voilà! encore moi! n'oubliez pas les reviews s'iiiiiiiiiiillllllll vous plaiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!**_

_Mon premier petit ami_

Dimanche 1 septembre, _chez Hermione, 10h30_

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis exciter ! Revoir mes amis, retrouver mes profs, me replonger dans les livres de ma chère et tendre bibliothèque, enfin bref POUDLARD ! En plus j'ai changé physiquement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bon j'y go ! Ma mère m'appelle ! Bisous.

Jeudi 5 septembre, _au dortoir des filles, 10h_

Ca y ai ! Les cours ont repris ! Ron et Harry n'ont pas changé, mais j'ai remarqué un changement plutôt perturbant voir même bizarre et étrange : Drago Malefoy, mon ennemi à Poudlard, cette fouine, ce fils à papa, ce blondinet arrogant, égoïste et qui se croit supérieur me dit…BONJOUR ! Non mais tu te rencontre ? Drago Malefoy me dire bonjour à moi, Hermione Granger, moi qui ne suis qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout, qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'un rat de bibliothèque, qu'un castor à ses yeux ! Alors là ! Je demanderais des explications. Bon je file j'ai Métarmophose ! Bisous !

Vendredi 20 septembre, _à la bibliothèque, à 17h_

Me revoici ! Non, non t'inquiète pas je n'étais pas morte ! Seulement j'essayais de choper Malefoy pendant les cours. ET J'AI REUSSIS ! Après celui de Potions, il allait partir précipitamment quand je l'ai interpellé au loin. Il s'est arrêté et a attendu que j'arrive. Vu de plus près, qu'est ce qu'il peut être mignon ! Avec ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux bleus azur, avec son, je pense, un mètre soixante-dix, un torse qui, je pense encore, doit être aussi muscler que celui de Harry et Ron, il est TROOOOOOOOP MIGNOOOONN ! Oulà ! Je délire ! Bon, je disais. Donc il s'est arrêté et a attendu que j'arrive. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui demanda :

Pourquoi tu me dit bonjour comme tu vois ?

Pourquoi ? C'est interdit de dire de bonjour à quelqu'un ?

Non. Mais enfin à son ennemie, si.

Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?

Bah, tu m'insulte, te moque de moi, de mes amis, ect…

Hermione, ce n'est qu'une façade.

Une façade ? Quel façade ?…Tu m'a appelé comment ?

Hermione. Bon si tu veux en savoir plus viens ce soir à 20h devant la salle sur demande.

OK.

Voilà. Je ne sais pas si devrai y aller. J'ai peur que se sois pour se moquer de moi et me mettre la honte à toute l'école. Je n'en ai pas parler à Ron et Harry, bien sur. Ils m'interdiraient d'y aller ! Bon je crois que je vais aller à son rendez-vous ! Oups ! Mes deux chers et tendres meilleurs amis arrivent. Bisous.

Vendredi 20 septembre, _au dortoir des filles, à minuit_

Alors là ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel il est grave sympa ! Je parle de Mal…non de Drago, évidemment. Sa peut être surprenant mais c'est comme ça. J'ai discuté avec lui pendant toute la soirée ! Il m'a raconté qu'il avait « contrôlé » par son père, qu'il a réussit à s'échapper de son « contrôle », que Dumbledore était au courant de tous et qu'il lui faisait confiance ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Mignon ! Sublime ! Merveilleux ! Unique ! Ensorcelant ! Captivant ! Sexy ! Canon ! Tellement…tellement…tellement lui !

Oulà ! J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attire. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Bon je vais dormir sinon je vais être fatigué demain ! Bisous !

Samedi 14 février, _dans le parc de Poudlard, à11h_

Ca fait un baille, non ? J'était tellement occupée par les devoirs et mon petit copain ! Oui, oui tu as bien entendu ! J'ai un petit ami ! Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est en la personne de ……Drago Malefoy ! Si, si je t'assures ! Sa fait 3 mois qu'on sort ensemble ! Et Harry et Ron l'ont difficilement accepté mais ils l'on accepté ! Je nage en plein bonheur ! En parlant de ses deux là, Harry sort avec Ginny et Ron avec, qui l'aurait cru , une Serpentard, Emeline, il me semble. Sa promet un rapprochement de maison tout sa ! Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin ! Je vais passer l'après-midi avec mon dragon à Près-au-Lard et après pour le dîner, on va sur la salle sur demande ! Journée romantique, non ? Tiens mon chéri arrive ! Bisous !

Quelques années plus tard 

Hermione ferma son journal en soupirant. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, était devenu Mme Malefoy et avait fait trois beaux enfants, Julia, Vanessa et Mathias. Harry était fiancé avec Ginny et Ron venait de partir en nuit de noces avec Emeline. Ils continuèrent à vivre avec en moins la terreur de Voldemort. Celui-ci a été détruit par Harry à la fin de leur 7ème année. Hermione regarda son journal qu'elle avait tenu quand elle était jeune, repensant à ses souvenirs, puis le rangea précieusement pour n'être repris que par l'enfant de Julia, des années et des années plus tard.


End file.
